Respite
by lucydod
Summary: the Shinsengumi head to a hot spring for a bit of R&R. possible Hijikata/Okita


**Title**: Respite

**Series**: Peacemaker Kurogane

**Rating**: T, I suppose...due to implied yaoi situations.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own PMK or any of it's characters (though I wish I did!!! sigh) This work is purely fiction, now enjoy!

**Respite**

"A hot spring!?" Souji cried, his innocent face lighting up with an enthusiastic smile. "Really!?"

Hijikata sighed and nodded tiredly. "Just like a little kid..." he thought to himself as Souji hugged him, his happiness almost contagious as Hijikata too broke into a slight grin. "Kondou-san said the men need a bit of a break, and well..." he shrugged, knowing how much Souji loved warm baths.

"Eee! I have to get ready!" the boy cried as he bolted from the room, intent on his newest mission. Hijikata just rubbed his tired eyes and sighed. "This can't be good..." he muttered, his usual pessimism kicking in, and for good reason. "Oh well...it can't be helped." he reasoned as he too began packing for the trip.

* * *

They trudged along the path, the men talking excitedly amongst themselves, a familiar voice booming over the rest every once in a while, only deepening Hijikata's worry. "HAHA, SAKE!" Sano's voice boomed over the throng, making the vice commander shudder. 

"Oh come now, Toshi." Kondou said with an encouraging smile. "They're just blowing off a bit of steam. Besides, it's good for the men to relax once in a while." He winked and indicated the two to their left, Souji and Tetsu talking animatedly about this and that, the two of them so happy and carefree as they skipped through the newly fallen leaves beside the path. It was hard to tell that Souji was older than the boy at his side, his innocence still untainted after all these years...

"Um...Toshi?" Kondou asked, breaking the vice commander's reverie.

Hijikata blushed slightly and cleared his throat, pretending that nothing had happened. Kondou just smiled and left it at that...

* * *

(sigh) Hijikata slowly exhaled, enjoying the warmth of the water surrounding him though all around him the others roughhoused and traded insults. 'I just hope they don't break anything...' he thought darkly, wishing that he'd gotten to the private baths sooner. Those were all taken, though, so he had no choice but to bathe with the others. 

"Yay!!!" a familiar voice cried as Souji entered the room, his cheeks flushed with excitement as he took in the sight before him. Warm baths were a luxury back at the base, sometimes not occurring more than twice in a year, unless one went down to the red district, but everyone knew that Souji Okita didn't frequent such places. He was Souji, after all...

The conversation died down a bit as all eyes turned toward the newest arrival, many of the men blushing shyly as they took in the scene before them. Souji stood, totally unaware of the scrutiny, his long pale limbs and slight form bared but for the towel wrapped haphazardly around his thin waist. His long locks had been bound up in another towel, leaving his long neck fully exposed and his innocent face bared for all to see.

"Heehee!" Souji laughed happily as he trotted toward the baths. "No! Don't run–," Hijikata's warning was cut off by a soft thud and pained, "Ow!"

Souji sat where he'd fallen, long limbs askew was his eyes teared up, hair falling free of it's cocoon as it was jarred loose from the impact. Then, seeing all eyes on him, he blushed prettily and stood, absently rubbing the sore spot still hidden beneath the slight barrier of his towel. "Heh, oops." he offered with a dazzling smile, eyes once more intent upon his goal and not the hordes of flushed faces and barely concealed nosebleeds of the other men. "Hijikata!" he called happily as he reached the space beside his commander, smiling happily as he slipped into the warm, welcoming water.

"Souji wait! Your—," Hijikata sighed as he was enmeshed in a sea of flowing locks, "hair..." he finished, knowing by Souji's vacant, relaxed expression that he hadn't heard a word.

Hijikata shook his head and smiled as he took in Souji's content expression, the boy lounging in the water like a cat in the sun, his unease melting away once again as he enjoyed the rest of the day...

* * *

"Man, it's getting late." Hijikata mused as he watched some of the others slip from the baths, intent on the warm sake within their rooms. "I suppose we should head in too, ne Souji?" 

He looked to the boy beside him, head resting against the stones at his back as he lounged in the water, long tendrils of hair caressing his flushed skin as the steam enveloped them both. "Hey, Souji?" Hijikata questioned, laying a hand on the boy's cheek. "Souji! Hey, you're burning up!" Hijikata cried as he pulled Souji into his arms, the boy's slight form slumping against him limply.

"Hey! Someone get over here, quick!" Hijikata cried, his panicked voice catching Sano's attention.

"What's wrong, Hijikata-san?" Sano asked as he waded toward them, his partners in crime not far behind.

"Here!" Hijikata said simply as he handed Souji's limp form to the other man. "Hold him while I get out, and then hand him to me. He stayed in the baths too long."

Sano nodded dumbly, his cheeks flushing as Souji's limp form slumped against him, the boy's breaths warm as they caressed the hollow of his neck.

"All right." Hijikata motioned Sano forward with his burden. "Hand him up."

Sano nodded dumbly, effortlessly hefting Souji's slight form into Hijikata's arms and marveling at the sight of the water cascading from the boy's long locks to pool at their feet. He met the vice commander's eyes and noted his blush as well. "Um...I'll be needing his towel..." Hijikata murmured in embarrassment, forcing his eyes to remain averted as his blush deepened.

"Oh!" Sano cried, his eyes catching the briefest of glimpses before he managed to fish Souji's towel from the pool. Then, seeing how the vice commander's hands were full, he climbed from the water and carefully draped the towel over the boy's nakedness, face burning as he avoided looking at the area in question.

"Thanks..." Hijikata offered, thoroughly embarrassed as he trudged toward his room, burden in tow.

* * *

"You are such a handful. You know that?" Hijikata asked as he finished dressing the still unconscious boy before him. "Now, let's see about that hair." he murmured, fishing his comb from it's pouch and proceeding to deftly tame Souji's locks. It was soothing in a way. In fact, he enjoyed brushing the boy's hair very much and often did it back home as well. "Why is it that you cause me the most trouble, and yet you can calm me just the same?" he marveled as he watched the silky strands pool between his fingers. "Heh...I wonder." he murmured as he stood, carefully tucking the boy in before going in search of the others.

* * *

"I heard about the incident earlier today." Kondou confided to Hijikata as he and the others enjoyed their evening meal. "Man what I wouldn't give to have seen it!" 

"Sir!" Hijikata chided, trying not to blush.

"Ha ha! I'm just kidding, Toshi. But, I'm afraid the Duo's been spreading the tale all afternoon and teasing poor Sanosuke to no ends." He smiled as he indicated the slightly irked man to Hijikata's right, the man in question pounding down yet another draught of sake with a satisfied huff. "Now I'm up 10 to 1. Beat that Shinpachi!" Sano declared, motioning for yet another bottle though clearly he'd had enough.

Suddenly, the door slid open and Souji emerged, waving shyly as he searched for a place to sit. Then, upon seeing an open spot next to Hijikata, his face lit up and he was immediately propelled forward. "Oh, great..." Hijikata muttered, making Kondou laugh heartily.

"Mr. Hijikata!" Souji called, happily taking a seat and grinning from ear to ear as he leaned forward and offered, "Hello, Kondou-san."

Kondou smiled kindly and asked. "And hello to you as well. How do you like our little retreat so far?"

Souji almost shook with happiness as he announced, "It's great! I just love the baths and I don't think I've ever slept so well in my life!" he declared.

Hijikata frowned as a vein in his forehead pounded in irritation. "Yeah, one would sleep like the dead after almost cooking in the baths..." he muttered.

"Hmm? Did you say something, Hijikata-san?" Souji asked innocently, his big eyes searching the other man's expectantly.

"No..." Hijikata sighed, utterly defeated.

"Hehe!" Souji laughed at his friend's expression, totally clueless as to the reasons behind it and began digging into his meal.

"Ah, so good..." Souji declared as he finished his food and sat back with a sigh. Then, he contentedly watched his companions as they drank and enjoyed themselves, laughing as an occasional drunken ballad rang out, usually accompanied by many boos and catcalls.

"I'll be right back." Hijikata announced as he rose and left the room, Souji merely nodding as he tapped his knee in time to yet another song.

"Hey, Souji..." Kondou whispered, handing the boy a sake cup. "Here, it's a special day, so why don't you drink up too?" he asked, a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

Ever trusting, Souji took the offered cup and downed it's contents, smiling happily. "It's good!" he announced as Kondou poured yet another drink.

Hijikata sighed as he sat back down, watching as the others continued their drunken revelry. 'Disgraceful...' he thought sadly as one of the men proceeded to moon the room at large and guffaw at his antics. He was so distracted by the others, that he actually jumped when something unexpectedly fell into his lap.

"S-Souji!" Hijikata cried as he stared down at the boy's beaming smile. He noted Soji's flushed cheeks and slightly glazed eyes and asked darkly, "Have you been drinking?"

Souji broke into peals of giddy laughter as Kondou admitted, "Only a little Toshi. I thought he should join in the fun. And besides, it was only 4 cups."

"F-four!? He's never had more than one before he was drunk. Oh, gods..." Hijikata moaned as he tiredly rubbed his eyes, knowing that it would be up to him to see that the boy didn't make a complete fool of himself.

"Relax, Toshi!" Souji said in his best Kondou voice as he turned onto his side and tried to get comfortable, rubbing his cheek against the older man's leg like a cat in his attempts to get more comfortable. "'Sides...it's so warm..." he murmured sleepily.

Hijikata blushed as every eye in the room turned to take in the scene. "Dammit, Souji..." Hijikata groused as he glared daggers at the blissfully ignorant drunk in his lap. He watched as Souji frowned a bit and thrashed around until his back was turned to the room at large and he proceeded to get comfortable once more. Which, given the position they were currently in, made it seem even more...indecent.

"Hijikata-san! Move over!" Souji suddenly cried, pushing a stunned Hijikata backwards to land on his back with a thud. Then, with a sigh, Souji settled against his stomach and purred. "Much softer..."

The room at large burst into laughter at their vice commander's expense, laughing at the implications of Souji's words. "You better do some more training, boss!?" one man yelled, followed by. "Got a bit of cushion there, eh vice commander?"

"Grrrr...Souji!" Hijikata cried, grabbing Souji by the shoulders and sitting up to glare daggers into the boy's dazed eyes.

Souji pouted cutely and said, "I was finally getting comfortable!"

You could almost hear Hijikata snap as his eyebrow began to twitch and with an angry, "Here!" he handed the drunken boy off to the man at his right.

"Vice c-commander..." Sano cried, frozen in place as Souji took up residence in his lap instead, but one look at his irritated leader told him no help would be coming from that direction.

"Oh come on Toshi..." Kondou tried to soothe the other man, his words lost to Sano as Souji began to stir.

"Hmmm..." Souji purred as he tried to get comfortable, sighing happily as he curled into the warmth beneath him. Then, he slowly cracked open his eyes and saw the most peculiar thing... "What's this..." he murmured sleepily, hand splayed over Sano's scarred stomach. He was so engrossed in his findings that he didn't even realize how uncomfortable the person it was attached to was.

Souji idly traced the old wound with a delicate finger and then, gently kissed it. "All better." he proclaimed, a satisfied smile on his face as he settled in once more.

The whole room erupted in peals of laughter as a flushed Sano passed out with a thud, the events too much for his hazy mind to comprehend. Hijikata bit back an oath as he snatched Souji up under his arm and carried him off before he could cause any more trouble.

Back in his room, he scolded the slumbering boy silently. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you..." he announced, his own eyes beginning to droop with fatigue.

* * *

Hijikata awoke the next morning with something warm cradled in his arms. "Mmm...nice..." he murmured softly. Then, reality hit and he sat up with a gasp, eyes slowly moving to take in the burden he'd so rudely misplaced... 

Souji grumbled, a slight frown coloring his fair features as he rolled onto his side and snuggled into his pillow, once again falling into blissful slumber.

Hijikata felt his face burn in embarrassment as he took in the scene, and decided to leave before he made even more of a fool out of himself.

He hurried to the baths which at this hour, and with so many sleeping off last night's drink, were blissfully empty. "I've got them all to myself..." he announced, sliding into the water with a sigh, surprised at how tired he still felt. "Well, that happens when you're babysitting children all night..." he groused, forcing himself to turn aside such thoughts and enjoy the warmth that enveloped him.

* * *

Souji stifled a yawn, eyes burning with excitement as he hurried toward the baths. This time he'd meticulously pinned up his long locks so that even in his haste, he didn't knock them loose. "I'm gonna be the first one in today!" he announced, stepping into the quiet room and taking a deep relaxing breath. "Heehee!" he laughed happily as he slipped into the water, instantly soothed by the warmth it offered. 

He chanced a look around and was shocked to find another there as well. "Huh...guess I wasn't the first. And here he said he didn't like taking baths." Souji thought with a smile as he glided toward the other occupant.

"Hmm...he's sleeping. I wonder why he's so tired?" Souji mused, baffled as to why his commander was passed out in the baths. Then, with a shrug he settled in at his side and let his worries ease away...

* * *

Hours later... 

"Someone help!" one of the men called as both Souji and Hijikata were pulled from the baths, the both of them out cold.

* * *

"Heehee!" Souji laughed as he walked along at Hijikata's side. "You have to admit, it was pretty funny, ne Hijikata-san?" 

Hijikata met Souji's twinkling gaze with a frown. "It is NOT funny." he groused. "I mean, you I'd expect that sort of thing from, but me...UGH! I'll never live it down!" he lamented, ears still ringing with the jibes he'd taken from the other men as he sullenly puffed away on his pipe.

"Ha ha haha!" Souji laughed as he scampered off, offering greetings as he went. Then he caught sight of Sano, his eyes immediately locking on the opening in the man's yukata. "Huh...?" he thought, taking in the scar before turning his attention to the man, who had frozen in his tracks. Then, with a shrug and a dazzling smile, he waved and continued on, the older man embarrassed and yet somehow...heartened by that small gesture.

Hijikata saw the exchange and sighed. "Doesn't remember a thing, does he?" he mused with a chuckle. "I wonder why I put up with him..." he thought, shaking his head in defeat. "...I wonder..."

Fin!

* * *

Well? What did you think? It's my first time posting, so I thought I'd try something lighthearted. Trust me, there's plenty of sad stuff just itching to fill these pages, so please comment so I know if I should continue! Thanks! 


End file.
